one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru Tojo VS Shirou Emiya
Satoru Tojo VS Shirou Emiya is the third battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Shirou Emiya from Fate/stay Night Description The silver-armored rider and the Magus Killer's son both want to be heroes, but only one of them will win this battle! Battle Streets of Fuyuki City, 8:00 PM Shirou Emiya paced down the sidewalk. It was late, and he had to be getting home. Regrettably, getting home would have to wait: the screams of a man were heard. Shirou rushed to investigate and saw a horrible sight. A humanoid, robotic, tiger-esque creature devoured a man and turned towards Emiya. The magus instantly projected Kanshou and Bakuya, which he used to slice at Destwilder. The Mirror Monster stumbled back and disappeared. Another person approached Shirou. He had a similar color scheme to Destwilder, but was much more humanoid. Satoru summoned the Dest Visor, pointing it forward. "Seems you attacked my Mirror Monster. Unfortunately, I won't allow that. I got a Rider War to win, after all." "Huh. So you are the master of that beast. Another reason to fight you!" FIGHT! 60 The Rider instantly swung his axe, but the blow was parried. Shirou attacked back, his blade striking Satoru's shoulder. Sparks flew and Kamen Rider Tiger stepped backwards, then blocked his foe's next attack and hit him with a powerful kick, sending him through the air. The Master got up, only to notice he had dropped his swords. 50 Tiger grabbed a card from his belt and slotted it into the Dest Visor. A robotic voice spoke: "Strike Vent." Two metallic claws similar to Destwilder's appeared, and Tojo bounded towards Emiya. Shirou concentrated on his enemy, and a pair of claws appeared in his own hands. He blocked Satoru's claws with his and scratched his armored chest, causing him to fall backwards. Satoru rolled backward and tried to stab Shirou, but the claw was dodged and he was slashed from behind. 40 Kamen Rider Tiger's claws vanished. He slotted another card into the Dest Visor- "Freeze Vent." White mist appeared near Shirou, freezing him. Satoru hit the other "hero" with multiple punches, and finished the combo with an axe swing to the shoulder. Shirou, now free of the ice, used his pair of claws to cut at the Rider's chest, catching him off guard. The magus ran away, hiding in a dark alley to recover. 30 Satoru got out another card, a card he thought would turn the tide of the battle. He put it into his axe. "Advent." Destwilder appeared again. It charged in Shirou's direction. Shirou readied himself, but Destwilder was stopped. A blond woman wearing a blue dress with armor above it had halted the Mirror Monster's strike with an invisible blade. Saber had arrived to assist Shirou. "Let's end this, Shirou." declared the Servant. "Right!" replied the Master. 30 Shirou put all his energy into tracing Satoru's armor, and a second later he was wearing the same armor as his enemy! He then traced the Dest Visor as well, and charged. The two axes collided and Shirou stepped backwards, pressured by Tojo. Meanwhile, Saber was fighting off Destwilder. She attacked the monster with ferocity and grace, evading and stopping all it's attacks while hitting the monster with her own. Satoru was getting desperate. He had to end the fight quick. He kicked Shirou back and jammed in his strongest card of all. "Final Vent." Destwilder abandoned it's battle with Saber, throwing her aside the monster ran to her Master, and pinned Shirou to the ground, then dragged him towards Tiger, who was now wielding the Dest Claws. Destwilder raised Shirou into the air. Shirou had to take every opportunity to win. He hit Satoru with one final attack, this attack hit his Vent Deck. Satoru realized what had happened, but couldn't stop it- his armor and Visor faded as Destwilder dropped Shirou, approached his former master, and consumed him. 0 KO! Shirou knew he couldn't let the beast run free- he had to take it down before it ate any more humans. "Saber, kill that thing as quickly as possible!" "Got it." said Saber as she raised Excalibur. "EXCALIBUR!" The enormous golden beam completely vaporized Destwilder, not leaving a single trace of the monster. Shirou and his Servant turned away and walked back home. Result This melee's winner is.....Shirou Emiya!Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras